Meet Me At The Gates
by momojinxie
Summary: After losing Wally, Artemis deals with parenthood and her life without her love. She's force to choose between what her heart wants and what's best for her son. Dick refuses to let go and looks for Wally. Spitfire. One Shot. Invasion.


After the heartbreaking ending that Young Justice gave us, I just had to write a fanfiction to help my broken heart. Spirfire.

* * *

Meet Me At The Gates

Artemis packed her box and looked up at her barren house. It was just too painful to keeping living there, knowing that Wally would never be in her bed again. _We were going to be heroes again...we were going to fight side by side.._.. Following his death she decided to go back into the hero lifestyle but as Tigress. She was willing to leave it behind for him, but now that he was gone she was going to fight for the both of them. Megan stood by the door, disguised in her human form in case the neighbors saw. "Artemis...Conner has the last of of your stuff inside the truck...You ready to go?" her voice was soft and gentle.

The blonde hero looked up and nodded quietly. She closed the final box in front of her marked. 'Wally' and followed her out. She considered moving to Happy Harbor with M'gann and Conner but decided to move back to Gotham and stay with her mother. She looked at the apartment one more time and sighed. _Goodbye..._She patted her leg "Spitfire let's go." her dog followed her out sadly.

–

Artemis sat up and panting heavily, and covered in sweat. "Wally..." she whispered to herself. She cuddled closer to his t shirt that she wore and took in his scent. She wanted distance from Wally's memory but she still needed him by her side. Her room was covered in the boxes that she brought and Spitfire slept on Jade's old bed. The last few days had been the hardest. Once again her stomach began to feel unsettled. Quickly she got up and ran to the bathroom, her mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when she saw her daughter run to the bathroom.

"Artemis are you ok?" she wheeled over to the bathroom door and knocked. She could hear the sounds of her throwing up and coughing. "Are you sick?"

After a few minutes she came out, wiping her mouth. "I'm fine mom, just a little stomach ache." she walked into the kitchen and a bottle of water.

Paula's eyes widened as she slowly and warily approached her daughter. "Artemis...I think that you...might be...pregnant."

Her head shot up. "Wh-what?" she shook her head. "Mom that's impossible I..." she stared stunned for a moment recalling the past few days of morning sickness, the cramps, the headaches and the fact that her period was late. "I...can't be..." she felt her eyes watering. "I gotta go..." She ran into her room and changed into a pair of jeans and slipped on a black shirt. She laced up her boot and looked back at her mother. "Mom I'll be back later."

"Artemis you need to talk about this you-" she was silenced by the sound of the slamming door.

She wasn't sure where she was running but she need to get as far away from there as possible. _Pregnant...how could I be pregnant...I..._ She zetaed to Happy Harbor and found herself outside of M'gann's apartment. She knocked on the door hastily and as tears ran down her cheek.

Conner yawned as he opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Artemis? You ok?" he gestured for her to come inside.

M'gann peaked from the kitchen and gasped seeing Artemis crying. She dropped what she was doing and ran to her side to pull her into a hug. Being pulled into the hug she began sobbing into her hands.

Once she was able to calm down she took a pregnancy test. Hearing the timer on her watch go off she slowly walked to the test sitting on the counter. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. _Wally...I need you... _Her hand moved to her stomach as she caressed it. _I need you to help me through this..._

Five Years Later...

A young boy came running down the hallway of the hall of justice "Momma! Your back!" He had his fathers soft ginger hair and freckles, but he had Artemis's memorizing kohl eyes and sun kissed skin. She knealed down and scooped him in her arms. He lifted the Tiger mask off of her face and giggled. "Momma I had so much fun with Bart."

She giggled "Did you?" she kissed his cheek gently. She had no idea that she could love someone as much as she loved her son but she did. He was her little piece of heaven.

"Uh huh! I'm gonna be a hero too Momma, Bart said I looked like Papa." his dark eyes sparkled.

Her eyes widened and glazed over a bit. "You wanna be a hero?" she whispered softly.

"Momma what's wrong?" His soft hand touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch and shook her head.

"Nothing baby...Momma's fine." she smiled softly. "What's your hero name?"

He giggled and clapped happily. "Flash boy!" he cheered.

"Sounds like he wants to be just like his dad" Nightwing smirked and ruffled the young boys hair. "Maybe one day you'll get to meet him"

His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "Really Uncle Dick!?"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." she whispered. She kissed the top of his head. "Jae, go see if Jamie wants to play for a little bit."

"Okay Momma" he cheered and looked up at Nightwing "Bye bye" he waved and ran off to the training room.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "You just blow into town?"

"Come on Artemis" he gave her his dazzling Wayne like smile. "Give me a hug, I haven't seen you in months" he opened his arms up.

"Whose fault was that?" She sighed as he pulled her in a hug and spun around. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too." He set her down and looked at her at arms length. "I have great news. I think I've almost cracked the speed force. I met this caster that specializes in dimension spells and that could help me and I'm sure with Bart's help I could-"

"Dick...please stop...I let Wally go a long time ago...Please let him rest in peace..." she looked down. "I have a son I need to raise...I don't need you filling his head with these lies that one day he'll get to meet his father...Wally is dead..." her eyes watered. "Zatanna's right...It's time I moved on..." She looked down and sighed. "I didn't want you to find out this way but...Kaldur...asked me to marry him...and...I said yes..."

"Wh-What? What about Wally?"

Her eyes watered. "I couldn't even bury him! Dammit Dick! You know how much I love Wally...but...I can't...I can't remain like this...frozen...Jae is my reminder that my life has to keep going..." she looked down "Kaldur was there when I needed someone...Unlike you..." she turned her back. "I think it's time you moved on too Dick...for Wally's sake..."

He watched as she made her way down the hall to go get her son. He stared down at his hands. _Am I really wasting my time...? _He shook his head. He knew no matter what the consequence there was no better option than getting Wally back. _I'll get him back ...and he'll win her back..._

_Central City_

Artemis knocked on the door of the West home, Jae in her arms playing with his Superman toy. Even though she'd face horrible criminals this was the most frightening thing she'd have to go through. _How do I tell the parents of the love of my life that I'm marrying someone else...?_

Wally's mother opened the door and invited her inside. "Artemis, welcome. Hi Jae" she smiled kissing the small boys cheek.

"Hi Gram gram" he cheered as Artemis set him down. He ran toward his grandfather on the couch.

"What brings you way out here sweetheart?" she smiled softly and hugged her. Time had been rough on the West's. Especially Mary, she had aged greatly since the death of her son. Although, a part of her was always expecting to hear it she always though that once he quit the hero life this wasn't going to happen.

Artemis took a seat on the couch. "I...I wanted to tell you in person..." She looked down. "I'm going to get married." she looked at her ring on her finger. "I know it's not fair that I ask you to attend but it'd be an honor if you-"

Mary's eyes widened for a moment. "Congratulations my dear..." she looked up at the photo of Artemis and Wally that she kept on the mantle over the fireplace. "I've considered you my daughter long before Wally passed...I was wondering what was taking him so long to propose but..." she looked down to stifle a sniffle. "Rudy and I will be more than happy to attend." she looked at her and smiled a bit.

"So who's the lucky fellow?" Rudy asked quietly looking up from Jae.

"Kaldur'Ahm...um Aqualad.."

"He's a good kid, he went with you to all those child birthing classes and I remember he was with you when you were in labor. Not many men willing to that for a child that isn't there own."

Artemis smiled. "Yeah...he is..." _A good man...a better brother..._She remembered what it was like growing up without a dad. Her father was alive but wasn't there, and that was the cruelest part.

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. All this time she'd dreamed about her wedding she'd always imagine that she'd be getting married to Wally. She ran her hands down the beautiful white gown. It had a fitted bodice and lace beneath the bust. It was an elegant gown that hugged each of her curves beautifully. She tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Every fiber of her being was telling her that this was a bad idea but she pushed herself to do it. M'gann peaked inside of the room "Are you ready?"

She looked at her and shook her head. "No..." her eyes watered. "I feel like I'm betraying Wally..and this isn't fair to Kaldur too.." she gently patted her cheek with a tissue. "I keep thinking that one day...he'll come through the doors laughing and joking saying 'Sorry I'm late babe.' but maybe I'm just kidding myself...I can't wait anymore...He's really gone isn't he...?"

M'gann hugged her tight and gently smoothed down her hair and veil. "Artemis...it may not be my place to say but...Kaldur is one of my best friends...I've always thought of him as my brother but...If anything ever happened to Conner...I don't think I could move on..." Artemis slowly looked up at her. "But Artemis...you have to think about what's best for your son...and only you could answer that..."

The music began to play. M'gann took her place beside Zatanna and Jade on the brides side. Kaldur stood by the podium with Roy and Garth by his side. There was an empty space that was for Dick, but it didn't surprise anyone that he chose not to show. The room was filled with the league, and friends alike. Ollie stood by the door and took Artemis by the hand to walk her down the isle. She scanned the room and noticed that Dick and Bart chose not to attend.

She was grateful that the veil covered her face. _Why am I crying...I need to stop crying..._ She looked over to the seats beside the podium and saw her son sitting on her mothers lap._ For Jae...I must... _

As they reached Kaldur, Ollie kissed Artemis's forehead. "I am so proud of you kiddo.." he smiled and took his seat. He was honored that she asked him to give her away. She may not have been his actual niece, but she couldn't feel more like family.

She looked up as Kaldur took her hands. He wore a black tuxedo accented with a blue tie. The wedding was beautiful. M'gann was responsible for the decorations and helping her pick her dress. She appreciated everything that they went through, but she couldn't help but feel the nagging sensation in her heart that this shouldn't happen. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the reverend talking. Tuning back into the reverend she sighed heavily.

"Into this holy union Bride and Groom now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now, or else for ever hold your peace."

She struggled internally. _Say something! Say something!_ Her lips parted as she took in a breath. The doors swung open as Dick ran inside, wearing a suit "Wait!" he panted heavily. "I object!" he was followed by Bart.

"Dick...?" she whispered.

"On what grounds do you object?" the reverend shot a glare at the young hero.

A familiar face walked in behind him, his suit a bit damaged and his face dirty but he was her hero all the same. He filled out in the past five years, he was still slender, but his muscles were more prominent. His mask in his hand. "Artemis..." he smiled softly.

Seeing Wally she couldn't stop herself, she instantly pulled out of Kaldur's grasp and ran into her loves arms. "Wally!" she cried as he spun her in his arms. She cried into his chest and held on tight. She couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to let go with the fear that he'd slip right through her fingers.

He lifted her veil and cupped her tear stained cheeks. "Heh sorry I'm late babe." he pulled her into a deep kiss and smiled against her lips. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "I love you..." He gasped feeling his mentor hug him tight. "Uncle Berry?" he laughed. "I missed you too." Within moments he was covered by the hugs of his teammates and his parents.

Wally laughed happily and took Artemis by the hand. "Babe...I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you." He glanced over to Kaldur and gave him a half smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Go on...it's your big day..."

Her eyes widened. "Wally..." she shook her head and turned to Kaldur. She walked up the isle once more and took his hand. "Thank you for everything you've done for me...I know I can't ask for your forgiveness but..." she looked down and slipped off her engagement ring. "I can't marry you..." she placed the ring in his hand.

He looked down and nodded. "Artemis...no need to apologize. Your heart belongs to another" he smiled and gave her a final hug. "But I would hate for all this to go to waste." he gestured to the decorations. "Someone really should get married" he smirked at Wally and tossed him the ring.

"Kaldur..." He smiled and catching the ring. "Thank you..." He got down on his knee and took her hand. "Artemis Lian Crock, you are are my everything...I saw my life without you...and I never...ever want to go back there...I need you in my life...and by my side...will you do me the honor of marrying me babe?"

She smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes...Yes of course I'll marry you."

Dick smirked "Alright guys we gotta a wedding to go through with. Take your seats. He hurried up to the groomsmen side and stood beside Kaldur. He placed a hand on his leaders shoulder. "I'm sorry Kaldur...but it was a good thing you did."

He smiled. "No need to apologize. You brought her the one thing I could never. In the end she deserved happiness"

"You're a good man Kaldur..." he smiled.

Wally looked down at his clothes "I can't get married in this, it'll take me a minute to go change right now."

"No need." Zatanna smirked. "Odexut a ot sehtolc sih egnahc" Wally looked down at his clothes as they were transformed into a tuxedo.

"Thanks Zee..." he took Artemis hand and the ceremony continued. Artemis was completely mesmerized, gazing into his eyes.

"Artemis Lian Crock, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do..." she whispered.

"Wallace Rudolph West, will you have this Woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do...in life and death..." he smiled and caressed his hand with her on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Wally leaned and pulled Artemis into a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I now present to you Wally and Artemis West." the minister closed his book and the crowd cheered, standing up. Happy for the return a hero and the start of a new life for the couple.

Jae ran out of his grandmothers hands and to Artemis. "Momma!" he cried out. She leaned down and picked him up.

Wally's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He knew exactly who he was. He could feel it in his stomach. "Hi" he smiled and waved.

Jae blinked at him. Normally he wouldn't be comfortable with strangers, but he felt drawn to Wally. "Momma, he has my face"

She giggled "Jae...this is your daddy...Wally."

"Papa...?" He gasped and reached out to hug him. "Papa!" Wally hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. "Papa really did come back" Even though it was first time he'd ever met Wally he could feel it in his heart. There was no other feeling like it.

Zatanna smiled and looked at Dick. "You really out did yourself this time...how'd you do it?"

He smirked confidently. "Little bit of science little bit of magic...and a lot of luck"

"Come on tell me" she followed him to the reception room. "Whose magic?"

Wally smiled as his son ran around him. He laughed and looked up at Artemis. "So you named him Jae?"

She knealed beside him. "Mhmm Jae Allen West..."

"You gave him my last name?"

She nodded. "He is your son...and named Jae after Jay Garrick and Allen from Barry and Bart."

"He's not only a namesake he's a flash legacy..."he hugged his son tight. Looking up at his beautiful wife he smiled. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for...birthdays...anniversaries...valentine days...but I promise I'll be the best husband and father for you and Jae...this is my life now."

The party continued at the reception. Zatanna and M'gann took care of the decorations to better suit Wally and Artemis's marriage.

Kaldur leaned on the wall and watched the the happy couple, a smile never left his lips. He could see how they were in their own little world, Artemis's eyes never left Wally's.

"You alright Kaldur?" Zatanna walked over to him and offered him a glass of wine.

He laughed and nodded, politely decline the wine."I'm happy for them...I sympathized greatly with her...I know what it was like to lose the love of your life...even though Tula had much moved on, she was the one who had my heart..."

"Were you in love with her...? Artemis I mean."

He shook his head. "No...I love Artemis...I've known her for almost eleven years." He laughed "Half my life...I just wanted to be there for her. I wanted her to know that she wasn't alone and she didn't have to raise Jae all by herself...Honestly I just wanted to take care of her...I never desired to replace Wally...just how in my heart no one could replace Tula..."

She smiled. "You're really sweet..." she set down the wine on the table beside them. "I know it's not the same as marrying Artemis but...Would you like to dance?" she offered her his hand.

He nodded taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. "I'd love to"

Artemis swayed in Wally's arms, her head pressed against his chest. "Where would you like to go on a honeymoon?" she whispered and peaked up at him.

His hand gently caressed her back and he kissed her forehead. "How about Paris?" he grinned down at her.

"Paris sounds lovely..."

-End-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my ending for Young Justice lol, I've owed a Spitfire for sometime now and I finally got around to it since I was not ok with killing off Wally. If you enjoyed it please review


End file.
